


Uncertain Rage

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Counts Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri knows pain.  He gives it to others.  But when someone dares give it to him, he's ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Rage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V  
 **Title:** Uncertain Rage  
 **Characters:** Yuuri  
 **Word Count:** 100|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A46, 100 word drabble; Written for the Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #1, 100 words  
 **Summary:** Yuuri knows pain. He gives it to others. But when someone dares give it to him, he's ...

* * *

Words floated in his mind, ones that he could not grasp but he knew that _he_ would never say them. 

He said them. 

He could not remember what they were, only that at this time and at this place, it was necessary. 

He knew there was pain. 

Yuuri knew pain. He treasured it, savored it, inflicted it on others, pain and fear both. 

He did not like experiencing it. But he did anyway. 

And he hated it. 

Whoever did this would _suffer_ for it. They would learn pain themselves, dealt out by _his_ hand. 

He opened his eyes. 

_What happened?_

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
